The Boy is Mine
by Yami Alchemist
Summary: Yugi and Tea enter the talent show. Whoever wins, gets the one they love. YYxY. Yaoi. Tea bashing!


So, I had the inspiration to write this after listening to the song The Boy is Mine by Brandy and Monica, which is the theme for this story. It's actually a good song.

I do NOT own either one. Wish I did.

Contains Tea bashing and Yaoi! If you don't like that, don't read. Sorry everyone, no lemon this time. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

The Boy is Mine

Yugi ran his palms over his outfit in an attempt to rid them of the dampness that accumulated there. He sighed lightly as he thought about what he was going to do. A few months ago, he had realized that he had feelings for Yami, the spirit from the Millennium Puzzle. He didn't know how or when it happened; only that it had happened. Yami was gorgeous. He didn't need to like him to see that. More than half of the school, girls and guys, liked him. Since Yami had refused to go to the afterlife, he had regained his body. There were slight differences in his appearance, such as the fact that his hair had a few more spikes in them, his eye color changing to crimson along with the tips of his hair, and the yearlong tan that he retained from his days as the Pharaoh. Yugi mentally swooned as he pictured Yami. The man was able to make any girl break up with their boyfriend and turn any straight guy gay. A small grin crossed Yugi's face. Yami would make a very deadly assassin if he wanted to. All he had to do was look at you in a certain way and your heart was sure to stop beating. Either that or one hell of a host.

The smile fell away. Once he had realized his feelings, he went to the one person he thought he could trust. Tea. What a mistake that turned out to be. He supposed he could see the jealousy before he even told her. She would constantly want to see Yami, but not him. She would interrupt him whenever he was trying to talk to Yami in her presence. When he told her of his feelings, she refused to talk to him. She was cruel and had started to tease him. She had left their group, becoming friends with some of the preppy girls in their school. No one knew why she left, except for Yugi. Yami suspected it had something to do with something the smaller duelist said, but he never asked. Yugi never brought it up either. How could he when it would reveal his feelings? So in the end he stayed quiet and Yami never asked.

Everything had been going fine, or about as fine as it could, when their homeroom teacher announced that there was going to be a talent show. Yugi thought it would be fun to watch. He had no interest in actually participating in the show until Tea challenged him to a singing duel of sorts. The one who won was the one that Yami would end up with. Yugi agreed, if only to put the whole matter to rest. The song they chose to sing was The Boy is Mine by Brandy. It was a duet between two females who argued over a single guy. It fit their situation easily.

So here Yugi was, standing in the wing of the auditorium waiting to go on. He wore tight black jeans that sat low on his hips, a mesh black tank top, combat boots, two wrist bands, a choker, and, ironically enough, the two gold arm bands that Yami wore when he was a Pharaoh. When Yami had gotten his body back, he ended up in the same outfit that he had worn when he was locked into the puzzle. Yugi had asked Yami if he couldn't borrow the bands for tonight. The smaller one wore black eyeliner under his eyes to highlight his amethyst eyes. He rubbed his hands against his jeans on last time.

On the other side of the auditorium in the other wing stood Tea. She wore a simple black dress that was sleeveless on one arm. It ended mid thigh. Simple black heels adorned her feet and she wore a diamond necklace in the shape of a key and single diamond studs in her ears. She had on eyeliner and a sliver eye shadow. He lips were left bare. (A/N: Okay, for all you Tea lovers out there, I made her look pretty, and not ugly. Probably won't happen again.) Ever since Yugi had told her that he loved Yami, she had been furious. Yami was to be hers! She ignored Yugi and became friends with some of the people that hated him. When the teacher announced this talent show, she decided that she would challenge Yugi to a duel. She knew that she had no chance of winning against him in a regular game, but this time, she knew she would win. Yami would be hers and Yugi would be out of their lives forever. The music started and she straightened the headset that she wore. She was determined to win.

She walked out onto the stage and across it, pretending on walking away. Yugi walked out and stopped her.

"Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

She paused and looked him over, "Uh huh, sure. You know… you look kind of familiar."

"Yeah, you do too, but umm… I just wanted to know, do you know someone named…?" he asked and then laughed quietly, "You… you know his name."

Tea sneered at him, "Oh, yeah definitely. I know his name."

Yugi smirked, "I just wanted to let you know that he's mine."

She scoffed, "Huh… No, no, he's mine."

They started to circle each other as they sang, "You need to give it up. Had about enough. It's not hard to see the boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused; he belongs to me, the boy is mine."

Yugi stopped and crossed his arms over his chest. He smirked at her, "I think it's time we got this straight. Let's sit and talk face to face. There is no way you could mistake him for your man. Are you insane?"

She walked up to him and pushed him lightly, "You see I know that you may be just a bit jealous of me, cuz you're blind if you can't see that his love is all in me."

Yugi uncrossed his arms and walked away from her. Back up dancers appeared behind both of them and stood there. On Tea's side was all of the preppy girls from school, while on Yugi's side were some of the rebels in their school. Yugi shrugged and held his hands up, "You see I tried to hesitate, I didn't wanna say what he told me. He said without me he couldn't make it through the day, ain't that a shame."

Tea shook her finger at him before wrapping her arms around herself, "Maybe you misunderstood, cause I can't see how he could wanna change something that's so good, but my love is all it took."

The backup dancers started to move and dance. The moves they did made it look like one side was taunting the other side, and vice versa. Tea and Yugi walked forward and glared at each other as they sang, "You need to give it up. Had about enough. It's not hard to see the boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused; he belongs to me, the boy is mine."

Tea whirled around and stalked back over to her side. The preps circled her and scoffed at him, "Must you do the things you do? You keep on acting like a fool. You need to know it's me not you and if you didn't know it girl it's true."

The rebel's all came and surrounded Yugi. They glared at the other group as he smirked at her, "I think that you should realize and try to understand why he is a part of my life. I know it's killing you inside."

"You can say what you want to say. What we have you can't take. From the truth you can't escape, I can tell the real from the fake," she sang as she rolled her eyes and looked away.

Yugi narrowed his eyes and all but hissed the words at her as he and his group walked over to them, "When will you get the picture? You're the past, I'm the future. Get away it's my time to shine and if you didn't know the boy is mine."

"You need to give it up. Had about enough. It's not hard to see the boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused; he belongs to me, the boy is mine." they sang. Tea twirled and motioned for him to leave. Yugi just looked at her and smiled. He turned around and walked away, dismissing her. She growled and glared at him.

"You can't destroy this love I've found. Your silly games I won't allow. The boy is mine without a doubt. You might as well throw in the towel," she spat at him.

He turned and looked over his shoulder at her, "What makes you think that he wants you when I'm the one that brought him to the special place that's in my heart, he was my love right from the start."

She stalked up to him and pulled him roughly by the shoulder. He pushed her hand away and placed his hands on his hips as they sang, "You need to give it up. Had about enough. It's not hard to see the boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused; he belongs to me, the boy is mine."

He looked her up and down and walked away from her, "He belongs to me."

She turned around and followed him, "The boy is mine, not yours."

He whipped around and glared, "But mine!"

She stepped forward, "Not yours!"

Yugi didn't back down, instead he took a step towards her, "But mine!"

She took another step forward, "Not yours!"

Yugi smirked and stepped away from her. He raised an eyebrow, "But mine!"

The two walked back to their sides and the backup dancers circled them. They sneered at each other. Yugi shook his head and glanced out at the crowd as the two of them sang the final verse, "I'm sorry that you seem to be confused; he belongs to me, the boy is mine."

The song ended and the lights went out. The audience started to clap and whistle. A spot light lit up and revealed Tea. She stood there looking out at the crowd and waited for the applause to die down, "This song is for Yami, whom I love."

Another spot light came on, centered on Yugi. He had a small smirk on his face and his arms were crossed, "You mean, whom we both love. Not that it matters, I'll never let you have him. He belongs to me. After all the boy is mine."

He turned and walked off the stage, leaving a furious Tea behind him. He chuckled as he made his way out of the auditorium and into the hallway adjourning it. In the audience, Bakura was howling with laughter as Ryou tried to quiet him. Yami covered the small grin that made itself know on his face with his hand. So that's what the whole thing between Yugi and Tea was about. They both loved him. He shook his head and stood up to make his way backstage.

Yugi stood in the hallway and fiddled with his shirt nervously. He had no idea what Yami's reaction would be. He only hoped that he wasn't mad. He leaned up against the wall and sighed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Not like he could do anything now, the damage was already done. He heard footsteps and looked up. Yami was walking towards him with a small smile on his face and amusement in his eyes. Just as he reached Yugi, the door to the stage opened and Tea marched out. Yami stopped next to Yugi and smiled down at him.

"Hello, little one," he said.

"H-hi," Yugi replied nervously.

Tea stalked up to them and latched onto Yami's arm, "Yami-kins! Are you here to tell me what a great job I did?"

Yami looked at her and then gently removed his arm from hers, "Actually, no, I'm not."

She looked at him in confusion, "Huh?"

He grinned and grabbed Yugi's hand, "I'm here to get Yugi. We're heading home."

Yugi blushed and stared up at him. Yami merely chuckled and pulled him away from her. They walked down hallway, and just before they got to the end, he turned and called back to her, "Oh, and just so you know, Yugi was right. I belong to him."

They ran as her screech filled the air. People that were filling out of the auditorium stopped and stared at them as they raced past. They paused when they heard Bakura holler to them, "Way to go, Pharaoh!"

Yami looked back and saw Tea running after them. His eyes widened when he saw Bakura stick his foot out and trip her. She fell to the floor with a loud thud. Bakura grinned sadistically at him and he nodded in thanks. The two ran out of the school and down the street. They didn't stop running until they reached the park. They both flopped to the ground as they tried to catch their breaths. Yugi leaned back ad he covered his eyes with his arm and grinned, "Well… that was fun."

Yami chuckled and leaned over Yugi, "So, little one, I belong to you, huh?"

Yugi sat up and looked away as a blush crept up his face, "Umm… well… that is…"

Yami laughed again and nuzzled the other's neck, "I rather like that idea. I'd rather belong to you than her anyways."

Yugi looked up into his eyes in shock, "Really?"

Yami smiled softly down at him, "I love you, Yugi. I have since the moment we met."

Yugi smiled up at him, "I love you too, Yami. With all of my heart."

Yami pulled the other into his arms and leaned down. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as he felt the other kiss him. It was a short kiss, but it expressed everything the two were feeling. Yugi nuzzled his face into Yami's shoulder and sighed. He briefly wondered what tomorrow was going to be like, but the thought disappeared as quick as it came. It didn't matter anyways, he had Yami and that's all that mattered.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! Don't forget to review!

Jaa!


End file.
